


Magical Defenders

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate, QueenVeralidaineBookdragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Pidge | Katie Holt, BOM family, BOM view Keith as a kit, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith has social anxiety and depression, Keith punching sense into malfoy(literally), Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Multi, No kuron, Pidge is bad-ass, Post-Season/Series 04, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Space family, Suicide Attempt, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), broganes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVeralidaineBookdragon/pseuds/QueenVeralidaineBookdragon
Summary: The Galra plan to take advantage of Voldemort's chaos, so the Blade sends Keith undercover at Hogwarts. Coran sends the Paladins as well, and the Space Family reunites. But, Voldemort's return isn't accepted by the public, and Keith's mental health is at an all time low. Will they be able to work through all of their issues, along with the help of the golden trio? Klance, Space Family, Broganes, other ships not decided yet.





	1. The Odd New Students- Harry POV

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so, I am now a part of the Voltron fandom, and found it lacking in vld x hp fics, so here one is! I hope you guys like it! Please leave comments, they make us update faster!  
> ~Daine
> 
> Dear VLD Fandom, you can blame me for getting Daine involved in this fandom and Klance. XD Hope you all enjoy this! We're just messing around with a few things we don't like in each canon, so if a few things seem changed, that's why. This takes place in Year 5 of HP. Enjoy guys!  
> ~Ash
> 
> DISCLAIMER: We do not own any recognizable thing in any way, shape, or form. We're just a couple fans that are having some fun. Enjoy!

It was the first of September, and I was so relieved to be on the train back to school. The summer had been quite a mess, hat with the dementors and the trial and all, and I had grown so tired of cleaning that I could probably do without it for the rest of my life. I had found a compartment, but it was a bit lonely with only me in it. Hermione and Ron were prefects, so they had to go do… whatever it was that prefects do on the train.

“Um… hi? Can I sit in here? My friends are trying to murder each other…” I looked up at the voice to see an… incredibly short… person… with glasses, short brown hair, and a cat with large green eyes under their arm. They were pretty androgynous, so I wasn’t quite sure which gender they were.

“Oh, uh… sure, I don’t mind. I’m Harry, by the way,” I replied, shifting over a little to give the new person room to sit. They sighed in relief and plopped down, giving me a thankful smile.

“Thanks a bunch. Keith and Lance are trying to murder each other for some reason, Hunk’s trying to keep them from killing each other, and Allura is more focussed on meeting the other kids. I’m Pidge, by the way. Nice to meet you,” the kid rattled off, absentmindedly toying with the cat’s fur.

“Um, Pidge, are you a guy or a girl?” I asked, flinching a bit at how frank I was being.

Pidge sighed, as if the same question had been asked before. “Neither. I’m non binary. I use they them theirs pronouns. I’m biologically female though, so if the school is pretty binary I’ll be with the girls. What are your pronouns, for future reference?”

“Oh, uh… he him his. Thanks for asking. What year are you? And since you don’t look like a first year, why are you going to Hogwarts now?”

“I’m a fourth year. And my friends and I are transferring from a small private school in America because our teacher slash Keith’s older brother and legal guardian, Shiro, got a job here, and like hell were we letting Keith, the socially awkward emo loner come here alone with only Shiro for company, so Lance, Hunk, Allura, and I transferred as well,” Pidge explained, crossing their legs after their cat jumped down to explore the compartment. “My cat’s Green by the way. That’s her name.”

“That’s sweet of you guys to do that for a friend. And it’s nice to meet you, Green,” I replied, leaning down to let Green rub against my hand. The white cat did so before settling down on the seat across from us, apparently content to ignore us humans. I was just about to ask Pidge about their other friends when the door banged open to reveal a panting boy of Cuban? descent with a fluffy ginger tabby cat hanging over his shoulders.

“Pidge! Save me! Please, you’re my only hope!” he cried dramatically, sprawling across Pidge’s lap as he dashed into the carriage. Pidge just grumbled and shoved him off, taking a moment to scratch the ginger tabby’s ears.

“Did you just Star Wars me, Lance McClain? And here I thought Keith and Shiro were the sci-fi nerds. You’re just as bad,” they said while scowling.

“Maaaayyyybeeeeee… but that’s beside the point! Mullet wants my head on a stake! Please help!” the boy whined, giving Pidge a potent set of puppy-dog eyes.

“What the fuck did you do?” the shorter of the two asked, giving the new boy, Lance, a suspicious look.

“Weeeelllllllll… I may have stolen his jacket…” he confessed, twiddling with his thumbs. Pidge sighed and pinched the bridge of their nose.

“Give it back, Lance. You know how attached he is to his shit, but especially that jacket,” Pidge sighed. Lance opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, the door to the compartment barged open to reveal a (rather attractive, I’m a tad jealous of those looks) pissed-off Asian boy with violet eyes shining in anger.

“Lance. Give. It. Back. Now.” the boy grit out. Lance gulped and quickly handed over the jacket, which the boy accepted with little grace before stomping off.

“So… who was that?” I finally asked to break the ensuing awkward silence.

“Oh, that was Keith, Lance’s future boyfriend. Don’t question it. Spend some time around the two of them for a bit and you’ll see what I mean.” Pidge cackled. Lance shot them a shocked, betrayed look before jumping up and pointing at them while screaming “MULLET AND I AREN’T DATING, NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK PIDGE!” Pidge just responded with more cackling and a “I never said you were, Lance.” That caused the boy to gape like a fish for a few moments before blushing redder than his cat and sinking down onto the bench next to Green.

“Oh, proper introductions! I’m so rude! Hi, I’m Lance McClain, and this here is my cat Red. I’m assuming you’ve met Pidge, so… he him pronouns. Who are you?” All of this was rushed out without any pauses for breath, and I had to marvel at the true skill that took. 

“Oh, hi! I’m Harry, and my pronouns are also he him? Pleasure. By the way, I have to ask: do all of you and your friends name their pets after colours?” I answered, waving hello. Lance and Pidge both laughed in unison before Pidge replied “Yep, pretty much.” After that, the three of us just chatted for a while about random things, like our favourite flavour of various types of candy, (which was prompted by me mentioning that a cart of sweets would be later brought around the train) before I finally asked “Which house do you think you’ll be in?”

“Umm, could you please explain the House system at this school? I’m still kinda confused…”

Pidge snorted. “That’s nothing new, McClain.” I laughed along with Pidge at Lance’s betrayed expression that quickly switched to pouting. Eventually, we stopped laughing and I answered Lance’s question to the best of my ability.

“There are four Houses here, and you are sorted into them based on your main attributes. Gryffindor is for the brave, Ravenclaw the smart, Hufflepuff the loyal, and Slytherin for the cunning. The Slytherins are the bullies though. Gryffindor is best in my opinion, but that’s because I’m biased. I’m in Gryffindor, as are my two best friends. To be sorted McGonagall will place the Sorting Hat on your head and it will tell you the House you fit into best.” I deliberately didn’t tell them that it reads their minds; I figured that that was better found out first-hand.

“Wow, Pidgey, you’re definitely going into Ravenclaw then,” Lance teased. They simply responded by lashing out their leg and kicking Lance in the shins. He groaned and rubbed the now sore spot while glaring at his friend.

“Ha ha, Holt. I’m coming for you,” he hissed. Pidge just laughed in response, and before Lance could do anything, a snake was winding its way up his body.

“AHHHHHHHHHHH THERE’S A SNAKE ON ME PIDGE GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!” he screeched, jumping up and running around in an attempt to shake the reptile. A snicker from the doorway stopped Lance in his tracks, and I glanced over to see the attractive Asian boy from earlier leaning against the doorframe, now dressed in robes.

“Mura, I think he’s had enough,” the boy called softly, and the snake immediately abandoned its position on Lance to climb up the boy.

“Keith, what the hell?!” Lance yelped. The boy, Keith, promptly ignored Lance and instead gave an awkward little wave in my direction.

“Hi again. I’m Keith, and this lovely here is my snake, Murasaki,” he introduced himself. I snorted and waved back.

“I’m Harry. Lovely to meet you, Keith and Murasaki. Are you looking forward to Hogwarts?” I asked. Keith shrugged nonchalantly before looking over at his two friends.

“By the way, Hunk and Allura want you two to come meet up with us for a bit before we get to school, just to go over some things. She sent me to come get you two,” he announced before turning around and leaving. Lance’s cat, Red, jumped off his shoulders to chase after Keith, which caused Lance to yelp and chase after them. Pidge sighed and turned to face me, face creased in apology.

“Sorry, I should go make sure the idiots don’t get themselves killed or kill each other. I’ll see you in class at least? Or maybe dinner?”

“Is that a real danger?...Yeah, sure. We can meet up for breakfast tomorrow if you’re not sorted into Gryffindor. See you then, Pidge. Tell Lance I say goodbye.” With that, Pidge left me alone to my thoughts about the strange new people I had just met. This was looking to be an interesting year already…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith has some Angsty Inner Feelings, Friendships are Made, and The Sorting Takes Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just me on notes for this chapter! (Daine sadly had to go...) 
> 
> This was written over the course of three days on stress from school, multiple cups of coffee on my end, and shitty-ass Internet (also on my end). Still, I hope you enjoy this! Daine also wants to thank you all for reading this, and she hopes you enjoy! 
> 
> ~Ash
> 
> DISCLAIMER: We do not own anything recognizable. We're just two fans playing around in the creators' sandboxes for a little bit.

**Keith POV**

 

The train was… odd, for lack of a better word. The entire thing was bright red on the outside, which I appreciated; it was the same color as Red after all.

 _She’s not even yours anymore you idiot,_ the traitorous little voice in the back of my head whispered. I shook my head, clearing the thought from my mind. Okay, back on topic. The train was red, with smoke billowing everywhere, and the platform had seemed incredibly crowded with the sheer amount of people crammed onto it. And that wasn’t even the oddest thing! The technology was primitive, though that might just be me being used to the Blade’s tech. The compartment that Hunk, Allura, and I had been in was really tiny, so I was _really_ glad for a chance to get out of it when Allura sent me to fetch Pidge and Lance. I… just... wasn’t used to being around them anymore, which hurt more than it should’ve. I found them laughing with another boy around our age, and a pang of… something… went through my chest at the sight. Lance and Pidge both looked so… happy and relaxed with this boy...who had a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. I sighed. This was obviously Harry Potter, the so-called savior of the Wizarding World, and so I frantically shoved down the old feelings of abandonment, instead opting for anger. Anger was easy. I didn’t have to try to be angry, and if I tried enough, I could forget how hurt I felt for just a little bit.

Mura seemed to sense how I was feeling and slithered over to Lance before climbing up his body, causing him to shriek. He’s helpful like that. Not as intuitive as Red, but..I laughed at the scene before informing both Paladins that Allura wanted to go over stuff with them. They said goodbye to their new friend Harry, and followed me to our cramped carriage.

“So, what does Allura want to talk about?” Pidge asked, stretching their arms as we walked. Nice to see that certain things hadn’t changed. 

“She wants to go over everything, and she doesn’t feel like repeating herself, so that’s why I came to get you,” I replied, hunching my shoulders a little at the chill of the train. I could feel it through my thick robes, which made me wonder how normal humans could stand it. I shot my hands a quick look, thankful for the gloves covering them.

“Okie! Sounds good to me! Let us go save our princess from the terrible fate of repeating the same thing twice!” Lance exclaimed, slinging an arm around my shoulder. I tensed. Like, full body tensed. Luckily Lance didn’t notice. I forced myself to take a deep breath, and melted slightly into the touch. I calmly told my stupid brain that it was because he was very warm and I was very cold, so if my brain could kindly fuck off, it would be appreciated very much.

“Gayyyyyyy,” Pidge snickered beside us, and I erupted into a blush as red as, well, Red.

“Fuck off Pidge. I’m not even out and I’m not announcing my sexuality to a whole school on the first day,” I hissed, while Pidge just snickered and walked into the carriage that… was right in front of us. Damn, how long had I been zoned out for?!

“Oh, Keith, there you are. We were starting to get concerned,” Allura said when we walked in. I pulled my robes closer around me, let Mura curl around my arm, and sat in a corner of the carriage next to Shiro.

“So, are we all agreed that we do NOT discuss anything to do with… Keith’s mother’s side of the family?” Shiro offered. Everyone nodded, and Lance frowned a bit at that.

“Wait… so, what if Keith turns purple while we’re here?” he whispered, and I rolled my eyes at his question before shooting back, “That’s why I have gloves, LANCE. I can quiznacking control everything else.”

“Exactly. And I’ve covered my markings with my magic, so that takes care of that. Now, Shiro will be teaching a class on Self-Defense, as I’m sure you all recall.” Allura said, and we all nodded. “We are here because certain people wish to take advantage of the chaos that Voldemort has been causing.”

“And no one believes that Voldemort is back!” Pidge jumped in while adjusting their glasses. 

“Yes, thank you Pidge. Our goal is to thwart those mentioned before in their plan to take over.”

I shifted a bit in my seat. “Actually, my goal is to gain information on why and how they are taking advantage of this chaos, and to stop Voldemort.” Silence. I felt my distance from the team even more profoundly then I had before, and winced an imperceivable amount.

“That makes sense! If this Moldy-shorts or whatever is killing people then isn’t it in the job description to stop him?” Lance said, breaking the awkward, tension-filled silence. I shot Lance a (rare) grateful look and stroked Murasaki with my fingers. _Knowledge or Death_ . That was my job description, and, it had been _so_ close. My hands started to shake slightly and I clasped them together, hoping no one would notice. Mura curled around my hands in a show of comfort, and I smiled down softly at him.

The train pulled to a stop right then, and Allura stood while grabbing her bags. “Time to go, Paladins. Remember, no one can know who we really are.”

“Awwww we missed the candy cart!” Lance complained as he grabbed his trunk. “Yeah, got it Princess.” Pidge and I both rolled our eyes and smacked him in response to his comment about the candy cart. 

“There are things that are more important than your stomach, Lance,” I grumbled, stalking out of the carriage before the other boy could reply.

“Come on, Keith! Lighten up!” I heard him yell, but I ignored him. Pidge quickly caught up to me even though they were carrying a huge trunk and a large duffel bag.

“You good? You seemed a bit… off,” they ventured, blinking up at me. _Shit._

“Yeah. I’m good. Just, you know, new school and all. The last one didn’t end very well for me. Plus, you know my opinions on new people,” I quickly replied, desperately praying that the Green Paladin dropped it. They did, and soon our little group was following the rest of the non-first years as we walked to Hogwarts.

“Oh! Lance! Pidge! Keith! You want to ride with us?” Harry’s voice called. Our group all turned to look and found… Harry, a blonde girl, a brunette girl, and a red-haired boy in a wooden carriage pulled by… HOLY SHIT WHAT WERE THOSE DEAD BAT-LIKE HORSE THINGS?!

“Oh! Sure! Thanks guys! By the way, what are pulling the carriages?” Lance  inquired, jumping up next to Harry. Pidge and I quickly followed suit, with Allura, Hunk, and Shiro deciding to take another carriage that was less full. 

“I don’t know. I’ve never noticed them before.” Harry said, sounding confused.

“Are you guys bonkers? There’s nothing there!” the red-head exclaimed, looking at Harry worriedly.

“No, I see them too.” The blonde said. Her voice reminded me slightly of Allura’s, a bit more musical than the norm.

“But… what are they?” Pidge asked, looking like Christmas had just come early. They loved learning about new creatures and technology, a passion shared only by Coran.

“They’re called Thestrals. They’re quite gentle, really… But people avoid them because they’re a bit…” the blonde girl explained.

“Different,” Harry broke in. I mean, I would have used a stronger word, but that worked too. “But why can’t the others see them?”

“They can only be seen by people who’ve seen death,” she explained. Oh. Well, that makes sense. A flash of Naxzela hit my mind and I stiffened. That wasn’t what she meant, but still…

“Creepy,” the red-head answered. The brunette was giving Pidge, Lance, and I suspicious looks, but I steadfastly ignored her.

Along the way, introductions were made. The red-head was Ron, the brunette was Hermione, and the blonde was Luna. I had a sneaking suspicion that Luna and I would get along decently; she seemed just as antisocial as I am, after all. I also found out that Luna was a Ravenclaw while Ron and Hermione were both Gryffindors like Harry.

After a few minutes of mindless chatter, Hogwarts came into view. My breath caught in my throat as I took in the massive stone castle. It was sooooo beautiful.

“Magnificent, isn’t it?” Harry commented. I found myself nodding dumbly in shock. We were lead into the castle and into a huge hall with four freakishly long tables.

“Mr. Kogane, Mr. Sanchez-McClain, and Miss Holt, I believe?” a tall, severe-looking older witch queried as she approached us. Lance opened his mouth to correct her on Pidge’s pronouns, but Pidge merely elbowed him into silence.

“That would be us,” they answered. The witch nodded before extending her hand to us.

“Hello, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House. Since you three, along with Mr. Garrett and Miss Heiwa are transfers, you will still be Sorted, only after the first-years. If I could ask you to follow me to a place to wait, we can get this ceremony underway,” she said before turning around and walking away. The three of us followed after her.

“Ah, Keith, Lance, Pidge. We were wondering where you three went!” Allura called when she saw us, beaming. The Professor left us to go deal with the first-years.

“So, where’s Shiro?” Lance asked. Allura merely pointed to the table at the front, and I saw Shiro sitting between two other professors in his new robes. “Ahh, that’s where he went,” Lance answered, nodding. 

The first-years took a _very_ long time to sort, but eventually, it was our turn. McGonagall announced how this year was a bit different before calling out “Garrett, Honi!” and Hunk walked up to the stool.

The weird enchanted hat had barely touched his head before it was screaming “HUFFLEPUFF!” Hunk jumped up and practically ran over to the table, most likely thankful that that was over.

“Heiwa, Allura!” McGonagall called, and Allura regally walked up to the front of the hall. 

The hat had to take a couple minutes to ponder her Sorting, but eventually it yelled out “SLYTHERIN!” The table erupted in cheers as Allura walked over, and Lance was grinning from his spot next to me.

“That seems appropriate,” he commented, and I quickly smacked him into silence as McGonagall called out “Holt, Katie!” Pidge quickly walked up, probably eager to get this over with and get back to their own ideas. Just like Hunk, the hat made up its mind in seconds, yelling out “RAVENCLAW!” Luna jumped up from her table to pull Pidge into a hug as the Green Paladin walked over, and Pidge only looked mildly peeved. Progress.

“Kogane, Jung-min!” McGonagall called, and I winced at hearing my legal first name. Looks like I would be telling my teachers to use Keith instead. Regardless, I walked to the hat, and clenched my fists tightly as it started to rifle through my head.

_Interesting. You are loyal to a fault and incredibly intelligent, yet those are not your main qualities. You are also incredibly brave, as befitting someone of your... station. And oh my, that was the most selfless thing I have ever seen._

**_Ok? I don’t exactly see it...Stop reading my mind!_ **

_I can’t help it. And I need to see to place you where you will fit best. Oh? What’s this? Feelings of abandonment? You definitely need people who will stick with you through thick and thin just as you do for them.You are incredibly cunning! Incredible. And you are willing to do whatever you have to to achieve your goal. Very good at espionage as well… It is clear where you belong, though you may not agree. I can tell that you will do best there. You’ll be able to guide those who need guidance._

**_What?_ **

“SLYTHERIN!” the Hat screamed, and I saw Harry and Lance’s faces slacken in shock. I numbly felt the hat being removed from my head, I barely registered the walk to the table, and I barely acknowledged the cheers and welcomes of my new House. Allura gently wrapped her arm around my shoulders and quietly whispered in my ear “ _Daijoubu desu ka_ (are you okay)?” in Japanese. “You sat there for 5 dobashes.” I nodded, somewhat in disbelief at the time, and she pursed her lips in a look of disbelief before hugging me tightly and letting the subject drop.

“Sanchez-McClain, Lance!”  McGonagall called. Lance shot me one last concerned look before walking up front. The hat was placed on his head, and silence reigned in the hall.

The murmurs started up after about two minutes, and Allura frowned in concern next to me. “What is taking so long? Again?” she murmured. _Finally_ , after four minutes of impatient waiting, the hat cried “GRYFFINDOR!” and the table that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at exploded in cheers. Lance basically bounced over, vibrating in happiness.

With the Sorting done, dinner commenced. My new Housemates tried to talk to Allura and I, and after a little prodding, I finally started engaging with the dark-skinned boy named Blaise who was sitting across from me, and the blond named Daphne next to me. Allura seemed to have all of the girls in Slytherin wanting to be her friend within minutes, and the two of us quickly got a run-down on how our House functioned. I glanced over to the other tables to see Pidge, Hunk, and Lance laughing as they made new friends, and I smiled. At least they were happy. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and turned back to my dinner, mentally going over the plan. This was going to be a rough school year for all of us if I made even a tiny mistake, and I couldn’t let that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked that! Feel free to scream at us in the comments about our Sortings or about the Angsty Keith Feelings XD 
> 
> Concrit is LOVED, but flames are really not appreciated. Thank you all for reading, and see you next chapter! 
> 
> ~Ash


	3. Chapter Three- Hermione's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see Hermione's thoughts during the Sorting, Lance makes a Fool of Himself (what else is new), and Hermione gets Suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just me for notes again. Daine had to write most of this chapter on her phone, so that's why we're posting on my account again... 
> 
> Well, sorry for the hiatus, guys! My life got hectic and we had no time to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter, even if a lot of it is kinda like last chapter... Whoops... 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this, guys! We really appreciate it! 
> 
> ~Ash
> 
> DISCLAIMER: We do not own anything recognizable. We're just two fans having a bit of fun XD

“Now, students, we ask for your patience for just a little while longer. Things this year are a bit different in regards to Sorting. We know that after everything that happened last year, this might be a bit concerning, but we have decided to let a couple of students from the Altea Academy for Exceptional Witches and Wizards transfer here for the year, so we must Sort them as well.” _What? Why wouldn’t they have come last year? Oh, maybe its because it was the Triwizard Tournament.._ “Now, without further ado, let us get started. Garrett, Honi!” A tall, muscular though friendly looking boy wandered up to the front, looking absolutely terrified. I saw Lance over on the side of the room smiling and giving him a thumbs-up, probably for encouragement. The boy sat down on the stool, and almost immediately, the Hat screamed out “HUFFLEPUFF!” The boy— Honi, if I remembered correctly— practically ran over to the table, looking extremely relieved that his Sorting was over with. He’d probably fit in too. He looked friendly enough for that. Before I could dwell any further on that particular Sorting, McGonagall called out “Heiwa, Allura!” and a tall, slim, regal-looking girl with flowing white hair walked up to the front.

 

Silence filled the Hall for a couple of minutes, but eventually the Hat yelled “SLYTHERIN!” and the girl stood to calmly walk to her new table.

 

“Oh great, another one. Didn’t think she’d be in Slytherin, but oh well. You know, just one year I’d like there to be no Slytherins.” Ron whispered from his place next to me. Harry and I quickly elbowed him into silence, though I did agree a bit, and turned our attention back to the front of the room where the next person, a “Holt, Katie!” was quickly walking up. Oh, that was the girl from the carriage to Hogwarts. She looked both bored and peeved, if such an emotion was possible, as she flounced down on the stool. The Hat had barely touched her head when it hollered “RAVENCLAW!” Katie jumped up and meandered over to the Ravenclaw table, where Luna jumped up and pulled her into a hug. The poor shorter girl looked absolutely dumbfounded, but returned the hug.

 

“Aww, how cute. She’s so short!” Ron remarked.

 

“They,” Harry corrected. “Pidge is a they.”

 

“Then why was she announced as Katie?” Ron asked, looking a bit confused. He was probably quite confused, so I leaned over and promised to explain the gender spectrum to him later.

 

“Probably because Hogwarts has to use legal names when they’re Sorting? I dunno, just ask Pidge later, they’ll probably know,” Harry answered, shrugging. I mentally apologized to the new Ravenclaw, resolving to try talking to them at the first opportunity I could. I was interested in learning more about them, at the very least.

 

“Kogane, Jung-min!” McGonagall called, and we turned our attention back to the Sorting. The slender Asian boy, also from the carriage to Hogwarts, slowly walked up to the front of the room, looking like he wished he could be just about anywhere else right then. He had purple eyes, which was a bit odd. _I’ll look it up later._ He gracefully sat down, and the Hall settled in to wait.

 

After about three minutes of waiting, whispers started buzzing. At the four minute mark, Pidge looked up at the stool in concern, as did Harry. I saw Lance close his eyes in concern. At the five minute mark, _everyone_ started looking concerned.

 

“Another Hatstall…?” Ron murmured. Luckily, we didn’t have to wait long, for the Hat triumphantly screamed out “SLYTHERIN!” and the boy quickly staggered to his feet and slowly dragged himself over to the Slytherin table. The other transfer student, Allura, quickly stood up and guided him to sit down next to her. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear, but my attention was suddenly pulled away from Harry muttering “I could have sworn he’d be a Gryffindor…” and Ron groaning. I smacked Ron on the shoulder before turning to Harry.

 

“What made you think that?” I asked.

“Tell you later,” Harry answered, looking back as McGonagall called “Sanchez-McClain, Lance!” He pushed himself off the wall and, after shooting one last look full of concern towards the boy who went before him, walked up and proudly sat down on the stool.

The three minute mark rolled around with the whispers. Two incredibly long Sortings, back to back? _How odd. I doubt it’s unprecedented though_. Luckily, Lance’s didn’t take five minutes, as around four minutes after the Hat was placed on his head, the Hat called out “GRYFFINDOR!” Lance practically bounced all the way over to our table that was full of loud cheering people, his grin almost falling off his face from how wide it was. He squeezed himself in across from us and propped his arms up on the table before announcing “Glad to see you again!” I cringed internally at the lack of manners, but Dumbledore stood to give his normal pre-dinner speech before I could say anything, which was mercifully fast this year, and we all began dinner immediately after.

“So, Harry, why’d you think Kogane would be a Gryffindor?” Ron asked.

“Probably because Mullet’s an impulsive idiot who doesn’t think before throwing a punch,” Lance broke in, looking fascinated by the magical dishware. Odd. Did they not have this back at his old school?

“I don’t know, he just… gave off that vibe, you know?” Harry answered.

“So, Lance… what was your old school like. Altea Academy for Exceptional Witches and Wizards, correct?” I asked, hoping to steer the conversation in another direction. (And to find out about the foreign school). Lance swallowed the potatoes in his mouth before answering.

“I mean… it was school, ya know? Boring some days, giving you adrenaline rushes the next. Some teachers you liked, some you hated, same with the students and the classes. We’re pretty small, only a couple hundred students in total between 1st and 7th year, but that makes it feel really homey. We don’t  have any sort of House system though. We just got roomed with three other people of various years.”

“Was that how you met the others?” I asked.

“Yeah, I was originally roomed with just Hunk since there were enough rooms for once. Then Pidge moved in with us since they requested to not be roomed with girls. They haven’t ever really explained why, but as far as I can tell, their old roommates were bitches who made fun of Pidge’s identity. Regardless, we were happy to take them in, even after we found out about the severe insomnia and the memes.” _Memes?_ “Keith joined us shortly after.” 

“Keith?” I interjected.

“Jung-min Kogane,” Lance explained. “He goes by Keith. Anyway, so Keith moved in with us, and we’ve all been inseparable ever since! How’d you guys originally meet?” Lance rambled before turning the conversation back to us. While Ron launched into a slightly embellished story of our adventures together during first year, I watched Lance’s reactions extremely closely. He seemed to not be telling us everything, which makes sense seeing as he just met us, but I was determined to figure out what it was.

Eventually our conversation turned to bizarre topics, (I’m not quite sure how), such as the kinds of pranks Lance and Pidge pulled on each other (which were apparently epic, and the Weasley twins did look a bit appreciative of them) and the rivalry between Lance and Keith that was apparently one hundred percent real and was never going to end no matter _what_ Lance’s friends said. I… have no clue why he emphasized that, but oh well. We also learned that he would be rooming with Harry and Ron, since he was a fifth year as well. 

“Hey Hermione? Do the teachers give speeches or anything after dinner? Cause I know Dumbledore ‘s speech was pretty short.”

”Yeah! They do. I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is. There are two new professors up there so I’m not sure.”

Lance looked up. “Well Shiro, that is, Professor Shirogane, is teaching Self Defense, but I think those are two different classes.”

”Wait a second! I’be seen the woman in pink before!” Harry exclaimed.

”The one who lookes like a toad?”

“Yes that one. She’s from the Ministry. I wonder why She’s here?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Feel free to scream at us in the comments over whatever you'd like XD 
> 
> Sorry for the cliff hanger XD but I’m sure you guys know what happens next :) 
> 
> Concrit is LOVED, flames are promptly ignored and are really not welcomed. Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter!! 
> 
> ~Ash and Daine


	4. Lance's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Gryffindor Fifth Year Boys find out that Lance needs his Beauty Sleep, Pidge drinks way too much coffee, and Lance finally lets out some of his feelings (but not all of them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyyy guys... So... This is pretty late... Sorry? I had a music camp where I had no Internet access for a whole week, Daine was in another state for a while, and we both had busy summers. So... we're sorry for the long wait! But it's here! 
> 
> Daine doesn't really have anything specific to say... So I'll just say thanks for sticking with us, and for all the kudos, bookmarks, and nice comments! On with the story! 
> 
> ~Ash
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Neither Daine nor I own VLD or HP in any way, shape, or form. We're just having fun with the characters and worlds for a little bit.

I groaned as I was shaken awake in an extremely rough manner. I pulled off my sleep mask and squinted up at the person looming above me. It was Harry. Wonderful! Of course the person we were supposed to keep an eye on was a massive prick who liked disturbing people’ sleep cycles!

 

“Lance, it’s time to get up. Breakfast is in ten minutes, and none of us want to be late,” Harry said, giving me something that could vaguely be described as puppy-dog eyes. I just groaned again and heaved myself out of bed, stretching my long arms above my head.

 

“He’s up! It’s a miracle!” Dean beamed. I just rolled my eyes and looked around for my new uniform. I finally found it after an embarrassing minute of searching. I pulled it on and ruffled Red’s fur as I finished fixing my new red tie.

 

“Harry! Let’s go down! I’m hungry and Hermione is waiting for us.” Ron groaned, not fully awake. Harry just chuckled— like an  _ asshole _ — and glanced back at me.

 

“Lance, you coming?” he asked.

 

I nodded and followed the two boys down to the common room, where Hermione stood, tapping her foot impatiently.

 

“Finally! I was just beginning to consider coming up to get you!” she snapped. Ron and Harry both looked apologetic, and I just shrugged in response.

 

“Hey, I need my beauty sleep. Please tell me they have coffee here. Or tea with caffeine,” I replied, widening my eyes slightly at the thought of going without coffee for a year. Pidge would murder something by the end of today if there wasn’t any. Dear God, we were doomed. 

 

“Oh yeah, we have coffee, don’t worry,” Harry answered. I sighed in relief. My sanity was saved.

 

“Thank God. The school would be destroyed if there wasn’t any,” I stated, walking out of the common room and out into the hall. The trio followed me, all looking confused. I smirked. They would learn soon enough.

 

The four of us walked into the dining hall to find Pidge on their third cup of coffee, Hunk crying over pancakes, and Keith and Allura calmly sipping tea while staring at the other two. I arched my eyebrows at Pidge as I walked up behind them. 

 

“Maybe you should take it easy, Holt. I’m not sure your heart can take it,” I advised. Pidge just glared up at me before downing the rest of their mug. I rolled my eyes in response before joining my housemates at the Gryffindor table.

 

As I took a closer look at my rival, I noticed his expression. Even from across the room I could see that his eyes were slightly puffy. I was about to jump up and go over to see what was wrong, but Keith just stood up and walked out, leaving a half-eaten piece of buttered toast behind. Allura glanced after him, concerned, before walking over to me. Ron tensed as she approached, and I could sympathize. Allura was quite terrifying when she walked. Anyone who looked that perfect was automatically terrifying in my book. 

 

“Do you have any idea what could possibly be bothering Keith?” she asked as soon as she got to our table.

 

I shrugged as I dumped my fourth creamer into my coffee in an attempt to sweeten it to a tolerable point. Allura raised a judgemental eyebrow at me, and I just ignored her, taking a long sip of my coffee with five sugars and four creams stirred in. I was used to being judged for my coffee choices. Keith and Pidge both only drank black coffee,  _ like their souls _ . Shiro only used one sugar, Hunk hardly drank coffee, and Allura only used one creamer. Coran never drank it either, so I was the one who actually used up the most cream and sugar in the entire Castle. And… my thoughts had gotten off track. Damn my ADHD.

 

“No idea. It’s not like he talks to me about his feelings or anything,” I answered, trying not to let bitterness creep into my voice. I must have failed, because Allura shot me a sympathetic look.

 

“Lance. You know he hasn’t really talked to any of us in a while.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, don’t take it personally. I get it. You should probably go check on him before class. You don’t wanna be late, right?”

 

“True… I’ll see you later, alright?” she asked, shooting me one last concerned look. I waved off her concern and shot her a bright grin. She smiled back and left to find our resident Emo Mullet-head, and I turned back to my new friends?

 

“What was that about? With Keith,” Hermione asked. I bit my lip and contemplated how best to answer.

 

“Good question. I have no idea what goes on in Keith’s head,” I finally answered.

 

“Is that snake up to something?” a Gryffindor sitting next to us asked. Pidge and Hunk both heard and started to stand up, but I beat them to it. I shot to my feet and glared at the kid. I think they were a third year.

 

“What the hell? Do you even know him? Or are you just hating on him because of something out of his control? I’m pretty sure Keith didn’t ask to be put in Slytherin! Just because he ended up there doesn’t mean he’s evil, or that any Slytherin is evil! Why don’t you look past your own prejudice for two goddamn seconds and realize that he’s a person as well and deserves to be treated as such!” I yelled. The poor kid looked stunned. The entire hall looked stunned. I quickly downed the last of my coffee, grabbed an apple, and stormed out. I couldn’t take another moment in there with anyone who would think poorly of Keith just because of his House, or his heritage, or his personality.

 

“Lance! Slow down, man!” Hunk yelled from behind me. I stopped and turned to look at my best friend. Worry creased his face as he caught up to me. Before I could even open my mouth and tell him that I was fine, he was wrapping me in a tight hug. “It’s okay, Lance. I get that you’re under a lot of stress, and what that kid said was not okay, but please try not to kill someone on your first day here. Just come talk to me, okay?” he whispered.

 

I nodded numbly. Hunk released me and smiled before linking his arm through mine.

 

“Come on, let’s head to class. I can’t wait to see Shiro teach a whole bunch of children how to defend themselves.” Hunk offered.

 

I laughed and followed him, a bit of my normal bounce returning to my step. “He’s gonna be in way over his head,” I snickered.

 

Hunk didn’t even try to deny it; he just snickered with me. Oh, poor Shiro. I wasn’t sure if he would survive today, let alone this whole year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! Hope you enjoyed that! 
> 
> Feel free to leave us your concrit, or just scream at us in the comments. Whatever you like :) 
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> ~Ash and Daine

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked that! Comments make us update faster. Please also leave any concrit! It really helps both of us grow as writers. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> ~Ash and Daine


End file.
